undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWF
XWF (Xbox Wrestling Federation) XBOX WRESTLING FEDERATION, often abbreviated as XWF, is a machinima video series created using WWE'12 and later on WWE'13. XWF prides itself in creating interesting and engaging storylines, and also for its "100% Custom Universe" This means there are no WWE/TNA/ROH etc wrestlers used in the XWF's shows, and all logos, rings and arenas are created from scratch using the in game creation tools. The debut show was uploaded to Youtube on 06/01/12, and the show has had consistent releases since. Both color and Play by play Commentary is recorded by Bear. Due to time and work restraints, XWF has been indefinitely suspended as of 2018. Origin and Design XWF was created after the demise of the XWA (Xbox Wrestling Alliance) and was originally planned to be a complete replacement. The Owner looked at the workings of the XWA and decided that it was very high maintenance and required alot of effort from many differant people to run smoothly and effectively. So instead dropped the e-fed platform (thus removing the need for forums and interaction from large groups of people), and instead choose to take the fully scripted and coreographed route. Initial Roster Signings Before starting the show, The Owner looked into talent to sign, he managed to get some big and already established names on board including the likes of Dr Khan, Knightmare and Damage (All previously from XWA) Big D, Havok, Fosher and The Grebbell (previously from CSOW) Triple D and Inferno (from the EWA) and also signed Bear (who had previously done commentary for a backyard wrestling federation called EBYWF) for commentating duties. Signings From Developmental For a few years prior to XWFs creation, The Owner and his unnamed business partner ran a developmental area for upcoming wrestlers, through this they gathered the money to create the XWF in its current form. The Owner looked at some younger and new upcoming wrestlers from the developmental area that had made a name for themselves to add to the XWF roster. He signed the likes of Luke Loynes, Junction, Tobius Upson, and the teams of Pegasus (Ryan Moore and Jamie Gregory), Hardcore Hate Crew (Penance and Malice) Birds Of Prey (Falcon and Hawk) as well as many others. The Owner also signed ex-boxer Bruiser and ex-cage fighter Skinner, pairing them together as a team called "Bronx Bunny". Acquisition of XWA properties Early after its creation, The Owner (Owner of XWF) had talks with Tommy T Thomas (The previous owner of the XWA) and Silas Greenback (General Manager and leader of talent relations in the XWA) and came to a deal with them, allowing use of all XWA properties, including the roster and video footage in all future XWF products. Current Roster The current roster is made up of :- *Abomb *Bear *Big D *Bruiser *Clayton Carver *Clowner *Curtis Clubs *Crow *Damage *Dave "The Cannonball" Crator *The Dog *Dominic Spade *Dr Khan *Falcon *Fosher *The Grebbell *Harry "The Hunter" Mills *Havok *Hawk *Inferno *Jacob Drake *Jamie Gregory *John Burroughs *Johnny Kamikazi *Juan Barraza *Junction *"The Lethal" Ken Tarrif *Knightmare *Le Zebero *Luke Loynes *Lord Law *Malice *"The Supernatural" Matt King *Mike "The Viper" Jacobs * Monger *The Morgan * Morpheus *Penance * Pumpkin Red *Reverend Alfonse Walker *"The Showman" Ryan Moore *Shaun Savage *Skinner *Static *Steve "The Serpent" Connor *Titus Valentine *Tobius Upson *Triple D *Tsunami *Vasques Valgarez *Yashi Aldatori Associated Indy Talent * Alien Timmy * Alien Tommy * Eclipse/Epsilon * Maze * Riddle * Whiteman Released/Retired Personnel *Insano *Tommy T Thomas Current Tag Teams / Factions *Birds Of Prey *Bronx Bunny *The Crusade *Hardcore Hate Crew *Maze and Riddle *The Masters of Professional Wrestling *Pegasus *Poker Kings *T-Unit Disbanded Tag Teams / Factions *C.W.O Category:CAW Fed Shockwave Shockwave is XWF's flagship show, featuring Matches and storyline progression. The show has a one hour template, but due to the nature of the show can run under or over depending on content. Shockwave features the top talent in the XWF ''and regularly features the different championship belts being defended. Most shows usually contain between 3-5 fully coreographed matches as well as promos, backstage segments and interviews etc. Since its inception, ''Shockwave ''has used "Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch, as its theme song. Aftershock ''Aftershock is the secondary XWF show, featuring matches and storyline progression. The show currently has a one hour template, but due to the nature of the show can run under or over depending on content. Aftershock started life as an alternative "side show" where XWF ''could showcase wrestlers who were not involved in storylines and matches on ''Shockwave. ''Over time however this changed, and ''Aftershock ''became an intergral part of the ''XWF ''programing, featuring storyline, and feud continuation from ''Shockwave. Aftershock originally used "Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch as its theme music (the same theme as Shockwave) however it later gained its own seperate theme, "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman Cut your Teeth The'' "Cut your teeth" ''challenge was introduced by The Owner on the 25/07/12 edition of Aftershock, originally intended only as a trial, the segment was designed with cross promotion advertisment in mind. The segment was so well recived that XWF ''decided to contunue the segment on future episodes of ''Aftershock. The first Cut Your Teeth''' ''segment featured DJ Hero from the OCW and XWF'' have since showcased the likes of ''Alieus'' of ''PWF'' fame and ''Kid Wid of ELW. The segment was dropped later due to varying different constraints. Tremors Tremors is an unscheduled tertiary XWF show, it features matches and storyline progression. The show currently has a 60 minute template, but due to the nature of the show can run under or over depending on content. Pay Per View ''Pay Per Views ''are extended shows, punctuated with more intense action, longer matches, and higher stakes. They are used as the pinacle of a feud or to extend the feuds further. Video packages accompany the matches, to hype them up and to show story elements from the previous episodes of ''Shockwave ''and '''''Aftershock. XWF ''has no specific schedule for Pay Per View Events, with the exception that "''Demolition" will always be the first of the XWF year, and'' Absolution'' will always be the last of the'' XWF'' year. The shows inbetween theese two are decided by The Owner. XWF Season 1 PPV's *Demolition *Rampage *Desperate Measures *Battle Lines *Redemption *Warpath *Absolution XWF Season 2 PPV's *Demolition *Meltdown *Gladiators Gauntlet *No Turning Back Hype Show / Pre Show XWF always run a Hype Show prior to the a Pay Per View event, the shows recap on events leading into the pay per views and also feature exclusive backstage interviews and segments. It has been confirmed that as of the Hype show ''prior to ''Warpath the ''hype shows will feature an exclusive pre show match. Championships ''XWF runs 5 Championship belts in total. Each championship is seen as a prestigious entity and almost everyone on the ''XWF ''roster aims to aquire a title round their waist. Championships are a way to prove that a wrestler is at the very top of his game. The current belts XWF features are :- *XWF World Heavyweight Championship *XWF Internet Championship *XWF No Holds Barred Championship *XWF Tag Division Championships Category:CAW Fed